


Christmasy Shenanigans

by caprithebunny



Series: Kaidan and Carolina one-shots [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Post War, sfw, shenkothursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Carolina finally takes a moment to relax after a long day of Christmas prep. Kaidan joins her, and some teasing ensues.





	Christmasy Shenanigans

Carolina sighs as she finally sits down, albeit heavily, onto her slightly mangled couch. As she leans back, she makes a mental note to find something to keep varren claws from ripping things up so easily... She lets out another sigh as her head touches the back cushions, their soft, almost spongy material gently cradling her sore neck and head. It had been a long day of buy decorations, finding a Christmas tree, finding ingredients to make the food she and her mother used to make during the Christmas holidays, buying gifts, setting up the Christmas tree... She had forgotten how chaotic this month could be, especially as it was her and Kaidan's first Christmas. Well, not exactly first; more like, their first alone, just the two of them. While Mama Alenko and the crew would be over at various parts of the coming month, it was mainly going to center around the two of them.

 

One of her eyes cracks open as the couch sinks next to her. She sees Kaidan's bright, cheery face, his grin crinkling the corners of his eyes. Looking down, she can't help but chuckle at the two glasses of eggnog in his hands. Opening her other eye as a smile pulls at her lips, she takes one of the glasses, then snorts as she realizes it's a wine glass. “Ah, Spectre Alenko, trying to get me drunk already. At least it's in a classy glass and not one of those ridiculous Shrek ones.” A mental wince went through her at the thought of those glasses; Mama Alenko had given her one to drink from last Christmas, and it had taken all of Carolina's strength not to snort or say anything about the large, green man on the cup. 

 

“Oh, c'mon Lina, don't knock the Shrek cups. Those are family heirlooms, I'll have you know.” He gives her a half serious look, trying very hard to keep the new smile pulling at his lips from winning. She rolls her eyes while shaking her head before sipping from her glass; the eggnog was delicious, with not too much alcohol in it. She and Kaidan had spent most of yesterday figuring out a good recipe for it... and in the process, downing an entire bottle of rum. 

 

“Mmm, family heirlooms, huh? Quite the odd assortment your family has. From Shrek cups to,” she points at the delicate, starred tree topper currently glittering from their tree's top, “to a beautiful starry night tree cap.” She turns more onto her side so she can look at him fully, crossing on leg over another, and lifting one of her dark brown eyebrows into a questioning pose. His eyes follows her movements, before coming back up to her own, the fire light making their whiskey colour turn almost golden. He takes a sip of his own eggnog, before sitting his glass on the coffee table. Then he leans towards her, his voice turning low and almost husky, giving his already mischievous grin a more impish nature. 

“Oh, we certainly have our fair share of the oddities. Old world stuff, things you can't and won't find anywhere else...” He's so close to her now, she could lean forward only a smidgen and kiss him. “...but let's not forget your mom has kept a set of ornaments decorated with dicks from her grandmother's time.” He flicks her nose lightly, leaning back and laughing at the incensed look on her steadily reddening face. When she let's out a string of curses, his laughter becomes almost a howl. 

 

“YOU SAW THOSE AND  _ DIDN'T TELL ME? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Happy holidays to you all!! If you want to request something for me to write, let me know in the comments or on my blog on tumblr at https://capriswritingnartshenanigans.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
